Exodus:21:24 25
by jewelsbyers
Summary: Victoria stands at the window, watching Edward and Bella dance. Her thoughts on her lost love, her ravaged soul and her burning desire for vengence. Eye for eye, tooth for tooth, mate for mate.


_**A/N: **__This idea came to me in my Religious Education class. I was reading the book of Exodus when I came across the full eye for eye, tooth for tooth passage and this story idea popped into my head. __**WARNINGS:**__ This is Victoria thinking about James' death, how much she loved him and what she's going to do to avenge him so there are references to very nasty forms of violence and explicit sexual references._

**Exodus:21:24-25**

I watched them.

I stood at the window of their prom and watched the murderers dance.

_James._

I stared down at them, both so oblivious to the lives they had destroyed, to the relationship they had ruined.

_James._

The human girl looked up at the killer, she said something and, if I'd cared to listen, I would have heard it. But I didn't want to hear her voice until I heard her screaming for mercy while I slowly tortured her to death.

Eye for eye. 

_James' red eyes were flaming with passion for me as we both stepped out of the ocean. My long blue skirt and white blouse clung to my body, my blouse utterly see through and James pounced on me, bringing my lips to his with a crash and tearing the silky white garment away from my chest._

Tooth for tooth.

_James kissed my exposed throat, his lips colder than death, and his teeth pierced my jugular vein. I lay still beneath him as he continued his work. My wrists next, my flesh willingly parting for my killer, then the artery at my thighs, his teeth brushing my intimate place, then my ankles - I heard bone crunch._

Hand for hand.

_James took my hand in his own and kissed it gently "Victoria" I smiled and replied in kind "James" and he lifted me into his cold embrace, his hands resting on my back "Within the week, I will take you, and then I will kill you" and I nodded. Within the week, I would no longer be a human, but I would be James' for eternity._

Foot for foot.

_I was running, marveling at my new found speed and strength. My feet were bare and the forest floor felt like velvet beneath them. I laughed, I felt invincible and I heard James laugh from behind me and then, quite suddenly could no longer hear him running, I stopped and was about to turn when he tackled me from behind. "Got cha" he teased_

Burn for burn.

_I was screaming. James held my flailing body up to his, crooning gently to me. I knew that his skin should be cool, but the fire torturing me from the inside burned away every memory of anything cool. I cried and James wiped away my tears as the fire raged through my veins. "Kill me!" I sobbed and he said nothing, his meaningless crooning my only comfort._

Wound for wound.

_I examined the scars on my wrist, left over from my transformation nearly five years ago and James came and sat next to me. He draped an arm around my shoulder and said "They mark you as mine. As my creation, as my mate, and as my lover" and he pressed his lips against my cheek and I said "If I am yours, then it seems only fair that you must be mine, James" and he laughed and tipped back his throat._

Bruise for bruise.

_I panted and gasped with a mixture of pleasure and pain as James took me. The warm, soft walls I was encasing him in felt strangely flimsy compared to his stone hard organ and, as he thrust again with a snarl of pleasure I groaned loudly. I loved it, but by God, it hurt! I would have a bruise there by morning._

What did the human and her vampire know of my pain, the agony I felt now, the agony of losing my love. That pain could never be healed, my eternity was nothingness. One spark lit my broken soul but that too would soon be extinguished.

Vengeance.

I would punish Edward for the loss of my James. Destroyed him the same way he had destroyed me.

Eye for eye.

I would make Bella Swan watch helplessly as death approached her.

Tooth for tooth.

I would break her jaw and pluck her teeth from it one by one.

Hand for hand.

I would shatter every bone in her hands, her arms as well.

Foot for foot.

I would break her feet and legs the way I broken her hands and arms.

Burn for burn.

I would bite her, listen to her scream for mercy while my venom seared through her veins.

Wound for wound.

I would put my nails through her fragile human skin and tear it open inch by slow inch.

Bruise for bruise.

I would bleed her dry on the grass, the murderers blood would not come into my body. Once she was bled dry there would be no blood left for her to bruise.

Mate for mate.

Oh yes.

I touched my transforming scars, the scars that marked me as James' and James' alone. I turned a strode down the steps out of their high school prom, a smile pulling at my lips as the spark of vengeance became a fire that began to devour my ravaged soul.

"I'll avenge you, my love"

_**A/N: **__So, did you like it? If you did you can clink the green button below and leave me a review. If you didn't like it so much, then let me know as well, I'm always on the look out for how to improve my writing. If you liked this you might also like some of my other stories, which can be found on my profile page._


End file.
